


A Little Rain Never Stopped Anyone

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A normal date? almost, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “I think we should talk about-““Sh, Lumi, don’t ruin this. Nothing good has ever started with ‘we should talk’.”“Don’t be rude,” Illumi flicked Hisoka’s cheek, “I meant the rain. I think we should talk about the rain.”A massive storm ruins their plans, but Hisoka was never one for staying in, no matter the circumstance





	A Little Rain Never Stopped Anyone

A cold breeze entered through the open window, carrying the faint scent of strawberries and ozone. The clouds overhead were dark and overcast, burgeoning with rain and promising a thunderous tempest.   
Hisoka had moved a chair next to the window, appreciating the wind that nipped at his face. He propped his elbow on the windowsill, leaning his face into his hand. He closed his eyes and listened for the coming rain.  
As the first drops of rain began to fall, he heard a key being turned in the lock of the hotel room door. Illumi entered, taking his coat off and draping it over the desk. He stood silently behind the chair, observing the rainfall. Within a matter of seconds it became a torrential downpour. The droplets splattered the inside of the windowsill, dripping down Hisoka’s arm.   
Still, neither closed the window. Illumi slipped his arms over Hisoka’s shoulders, letting his chin rest on his head. 

“I think we should talk about-“  
“Sh, Lumi, don’t ruin this. Nothing good has ever started with ‘we should talk’.”  
“Don’t be rude,” Illumi flicked Hisoka’s cheek, “I meant the rain. I think we should talk about the rain.”   
“Oh, yeah we should.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well then,” Hisoka ran his fingertips over Illumi’s forearm, “lets talk. Dinner still sound good?”  
“Not really. We’d have to walk, and anywhere good is over an hour away.”  
“Scared of a little rain?”  
“I’m afraid you’ll melt.”

Hisoka laughed, a quiet chuckle. He tilted his head back, leaning his head into Illumi’s warmth. 

“That’s sweet of you, to worry for me.”  
“I don’t care for the humidity.”  
“Are you suggesting you don’t enjoy being hot and sweaty with me?”

Illumi snorted, the puff of air brushing over Hisoka’s forehead. 

“Not with my clothes on.”  
“To be fair, I don’t really enjoy that either.”  
“Finally, something you aren’t into.”  
“It’s your lucky day.”

Hisoka felt Illumi shift behind him, felt his arms slide off his shoulders. He grabbed Illumi’s wrist briefly, squeezing it. Illumi interlaced their fingers, even as his hand slipped out of reach. Letting his hands rest on the chair back, he once again turned his attention to the flood outside.

“What do you want to do?”  
“I think that should be fairly obvious.”  
“Just tell me.”  
“Ice cream.”  
“What?”  
“Come on Lumi, it’s the middle of July. What else would we do?”  
“Following your usual logic? Each other.”  
“I don’t know if I should be proud or dismayed. I’m a terrible influence on you.”  
“Eh,” Illumi shrugged, backing up a few inches and sitting on the bed, “up to you. Do you have somewhere specific you want to go?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do.”  
“We’ll still have to walk.”  
“It isn’t far.”  
“For your sake, it better not be.”

True to word, it was barely an eight minute walk. In those eight minutes, both men were soaked. A bell chimed when Hisoka pushed the door open, the ice cream parlor inviting but barren. A lone cashier stood inside, eyeing them skeptically.   
The interior was brightly decorated, pastel tiles lined the floor and stripes of red and blue adorned the walls. A cheerful song played through the speakers, tune as sugary as the desserts.

Hisoka’s shoes squeaked against the floor, a soft squishing noise accompanying every step. Water dripped from his pants legs, leaving droplets on the floor. Illumi, next to him, painted a different picture. His footsteps were as eerily silent as they always were, even as the runoff pooled in his shoes.  
Hisoka flashed a bright smile at the bewildered cashier, leaning onto the counter. He quickly scanned the menu, seeing all the usual suspects. 

“Hm, I think I’ll have a… hot fudge sundae. Can’t go wrong with the classics, right?”

The cashier mumbled some sort of acknowledgment, but Hisoka wasn’t listening. He turned his head, waiting for Illumi to order. Instead Illumi just stood there, thoroughly examining the menu. He looked deep in thought, but he was probably just confused.

“Lumi? Are you going to order something?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t had ice cream since I was little, I think I’m good.”  
“Then I’ll pick for you. I need to make that two sundaes.”  
“I said I was fine.”   
“And I’ve decided otherwise.”  
“That’s-“  
“Ridiculous? Idiotic? Sort of like walking through the pouring rain to an ice cream parlor only to not get ice cream?”  
“You’re obnoxious when you’re right.”  
“I’m always obnoxious… wait- that’s-“  
“No, you’re right. Leave it there.”

The cashier awkwardly cleared her throat. 

“I need you to pay, please.”   
“Right,” Hisoka pulled his wallet out of his pocket, pulling several damp dollars out.   
He extended them to the cashier, who took them hesitantly. They stood there quietly, watching the girl work. She placed two plastic bowls on the counter, still wary.

“If I were you,” Hisoka smiled at the girl again, "I’d be leaving.”  
“We don’t close for a-“  
“I think you misunderstood, getting fired is only temporary. Leave while that’s an option.” 

She nodded frantically, face blanching. She left out the back door, visibly shaking.

“That was unnecessary,” Illumi grabbed one of the bowls, “she was just some kid.”   
“Eventually one of us would’ve gotten sick of her being there. I did her a favor.”  
“I guess. Do you think they have sprinkles?”   
“Just go behind the counter.”  
“I could’ve asked her, if you’d waited 30 seconds.”   
“People don’t seem to live very long around us. It was in her best interest.”

Illumi stepped over a chain barrier, searching the shelves. The container was clearly marked, and he scooped a couple spoonfuls over his bowl.

“How long has it been since you had ice cream?”  
“Hm, I was… six? I think. Maybe younger.”  
“18 years? Something else your parents had a ban on?”  
“Sweets aren’t allowed in the house.”  
“How did you ever manage to have some?”  
“Part of poisons training. Some of them have a distinct flavor, so sometimes our parents would lace a dessert with it.”  
“What’s the point? To trick you into eating it?”  
“No, it was to test if we could taste it. Some were poisoned, some weren’t. I ended up extremely ill, more often than not.”  
“Do you ever feel sick when you eat it now?”   
“I don’t eat it now.”  
“So we’re about to find out.”  
“I guess.”

Illumi dug his spoon into the dessert while Hisoka watched expectantly. The chocolate was cooling rapidly, turning back into a thick fudge. He held the spoon, hesitating to taste it.

“Hurry up. It doesn’t bite, but it does melt.”  
“It’s weird.”   
“Ice cream?”  
“You, watching me eat.”  
“Currently, I’m watching you do nothing.”  
“That’s even worse.”  
“Shy, all of a sudden?”  
“Just eat your food.”  
“After you.”

Illumi took a deep breath, still toying with the spoon in his hand. Tentatively he put the spoon in his mouth, giving a pleasant hum as the taste hit his tongue. Hisoka laughed, finally grabbing his own bowl. Illumi narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

“You looked like a little kid trying to take cough syrup.”  
“I could poison you right now and let you know how it feels.”  
“Intriguing, but I think I’ll pass.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“About being poisoned? Yes, Lumi, I’m sure.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
“For curiosity’s sake… what does it feel like?”  
“The worst stomach flu you’ve ever had, with more convulsing.”  
“Ew, definitely gonna give that one a hard pass.”  
“It’s not so bad after the first few times.”  
“Define, _few._ ”   
“The first fifteen, twenty, times are the worst.”  
“That’s not a few.”   
“I’ve been poisoned thousands of times, its a few to me.”  
“Do you want to sit?”  
“Huh?” Illumi stared at him, processing the abrupt change in pace, “oh, sure why not.”

Illumi stepped back over the gate, walking towards a booth at the side of the store. Hisoka followed him, grabbing his shoulder when he tried to sit. Instead, Hisoka sat first, gently pulling Illumi to sit in his lap. He came willingly, but leveled a look at Hisoka of utter disdain.

“Are you serious?”  
“Is there a problem? There’s no one else here.”   
“Which is why there’s plenty of space for me to sit somewhere else.”  
“Then you should’ve done that.”   
“I tried. You stopped me.”  
“If I was able to stop you, you weren’t trying very hard.”  
“One day we’ll go on a normal date.”  
“With me? Never.”   
“You’d be surprised.”   
“The only way that’ll happen is if you shove a needle in my head.”  
“You make it very tempting.”   
“Do I? What else do I make you want?  
“We have to walk back to the hotel after this, save it for later.”  
“Killjoy.”   
“Professionally.”

The rain continued to pour outside, the storm showing no signs of letting up. Trees shook and bent from the heavy winds. A bright flash lit up the sky, peals of thunder crashing from far off.

“Do you like storms?”  
“I don’t really think about them like that.”  
“As something to be liked?”   
“Mhm. Usually they’re inconvenient. Sometimes they aren’t. That’s all.”  
“How dull.”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I just wondered.”   
“Why?”  
“What?”  
“Why would you care what I think about storms?”  
“Oh. I don’t know. Some other little piece of information about you to squirrel away.”  
“To file away with all the other things I don’t have an opinion on.”  
“Exactly. Like bears, phones, and socks.”  
“I have an opinion on socks.”  
“You have an opinion on wet socks, it’s not the same.”  
“Still, your list is sorely lacking.”  
“You care about my list of things you don’t care about?”  
“It sounds odd like that.”  
“It sounds boring.”  
“You were the one who wanted ice cream.”  
“And yet, we’re not even eating it.”  
“Really?”   
“ _Really?_ What kind of-“ 

Illumi took Hisoka’s spoon, shoving it into his mouth and cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“Problem solved. You’re welcome.”

Hisoka swallowed the mouthful, pulling the spoon out and stabbing it back into his ice cream.

“Two can play at that game, darling.”

Hisoka covered his thumb in ice cream, smearing it on Illumi’s mouth. Illumi recoiled, but the arm at his waist prevented him from moving out of reach.

“This isn’t the same game. I actually got it in your mouth.”  
“Whoops, my bad. Let me get that.”

Hisoka brought a hand to Illumi’s face, angling it downward to better reach his mouth. He kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy, letting his tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Illumi pulled back, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

“You’re gross.”  
“And you’re sitting on my lap in public. I think we’re even.”  
“You-“ Illumi sighed- “fine.”

Illumi closed his eyes, leaning his head on Hisoka’s. Hisoka actually started eating his ice cream, now a half-melted mess.  
A crash of thunder boomed like a cannon. With it, the lights in the parlor shut off, the radio dying as well. Neither startled, carrying on like nothing had happened. Hisoka finished his food, letting his spoon drag along the bottom of the empty bowl.

“Lumi.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Your ice cream melted.”  
“Huh,” Illumi murmured, “oops.”  
“Are you still going to eat it?”  
“No.” Illumi’s face was pressed against Hisoka’s head, breath warm next to his cold head, chilly from the water soaking his hair. “You can have it if you want.”   
“Are you, dare I say, tired?”  
“What?” He sat upright, rubbing the residual water off of his face, “of course not. I was just comfortable.”  
“ _Just comfortable?_ Bullshit, you were falling asleep on me. How long have you been up for?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“It’s the only way I know to be.”  
“You could learn.”  
“Afraid not. Stop avoiding my question.”  
“What question?”  
“When was the last time you went to sleep?”  
“A while ago.”  
“In Illumi to English that’s, what, six days?”   
“At least.”   
“Is it safe to say you’d like to go back to the hotel?”  
“Yeah. Here I’ll-“ Illumi paused, eyes searching for something outside.  
“Illumi? Is something wrong?”  
“Hisoka… did you remember to close the window?”  
“Of course I- fuck."


End file.
